Snapshots in Life
by Eike
Summary: All of my Junjou100 drabbles. All pairings.
1. Wedding: Egoist

**Prompt:** Wedding**  
Pairing**: Egoist? (Hiroki-centric)

**Familial Expectations**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiroki knew why he rarely visited home these days. His aunt was gushing over her son's wedding photos, showing off the lovely bride, then turning to Hiroki, "So, when will _your_ wedding be?"

_Never_, he thought, fiddling with the ring around his middle finger.

"Oh, leave Hiroki-chan be. There's no need to rush these things," his mother said, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a wink.

"Don't you want to see your grandchildren, onee-san?" his aunt asked.

His mother shrugged. "I'd rather see my son happy."

Hiroki wanted to either hug her or go die in a ditch.


	2. Wedding: Terrorist

**Prompt**: Wedding  
**Pairing**: Terrorist

**He's Always Like That.**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, finally giving Miyagi the opportunity to escape his brother-in-law's fiery gaze.

While he danced his first dance with his new wife, Miyagi couldn't help but catch his brother-in-law's eye, anger and contempt reflected at him.

At the buffet table, he bumped elbows with his brother-in-law. "Sorry about that, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi said, trying to make nice; the teen flushed to his roots, mumbled "whatever," and ran off.

"I don't think Shinobu likes me very much," he mentioned to his wife. She shrugged -- "Don't worry, he's always like that."

"If you say so."


	3. Blindfold: Sumi&Akihiko

**Prompt**: Blindfold  
**Pairing**: Sumi/Akihiko-ish

**You'd Never Know...**

* * *

Quite suddenly, his vision was blocked by a pair of hands. "With your eyes covered, you'd never know I wasn't him."

Strange, how a similar suggestion, years ago, had seemed like a kindness -- he had felt gratitude toward his friend, who was willing to comfort him by any means.

Now, he swung his elbow wildly to dislodge the man behind him. "Get the fuck out of here before I tell your father, brat," Akihiko growled. Sumi the younger smiled and shrugged, then headed back through the crowds to where Sumi the elder was conversing with Aikawa.


	4. Weather: Egoist

**Prompt**: Weather  
**Pairing**: Egoist

**Rainy Season**

**

* * *

**It had been raining off and on the past week, typical of the rainy season. Today the downpour had been particularly strong; the moment Hiroki kicked off his shoes he beelined to the bath, to wash away the day's grime. Afterwards, he lay on the couch, too lazy to move.

When Nowaki came home mostly soaked and looking half-asleep on his feet, Hiroki directed him to the still warm furo. A minute later Hiroki followed him, leaving his slippers outside the door and rolling up his pant-legs. Nowaki smiled slightly, whispering "thank you," as Hiroki began scrubbing Nowaki's back.


	5. First Kiss: Manami&Takahiro

**Prompt**: First Kiss  
**Pairing**: Manami/Takahiro

**First Kiss**

**

* * *

**Their third not-quite-a-date was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He picked up immediately; how rude, she thought.

"Misaki? What's wrong?"

Interrupting their not-quite-a-date to talk to another girl probably meant he wasn't all that interested in her. Manami sighed, disappointed.

"All right, stay put, I'll be right home." He stood up, bowing towards her. "I'm very sorry, Kajiwara-san, my little brother needs me."

Oh, that was a little sweet. Manami nodded and smiled. "I understand. Family comes first."

As he walked past her towards the café exit, she tugged on his sleeve. He stopped, and without any warning, she leaned up to kiss him. "Send my regards to your little brother."


	6. Tongue: Terrorist

**Prompt**: Tongue  
**Pairing**: Terrorist

**Not That I'm Complaining...**

**

* * *

**

"Ow!" Miyagi's chopsticks clattered to the table.

Shinobu looked up from his own meal. "What's wrong?"

"Not that I'm complaining..." Miyagi poked at the beef stir-fry.

"But?" Shinobu felt his annoyance rising.

"... but your food is too hot, Shinobu-chin. I burned my tongue." He stuck out his tongue to show Shinobu; it looked the same as it always did.

Rolling his eyes, Shinobu said, "Does the old man need me to blow on his food?" Miyagi really acted like a kid sometimes.

"No, but you could kiss me better?"

Sighing loudly, Shinobu walked around the table and kissed Miyagi.

"Happy now?"

"Yes."


End file.
